Maximum Ride: It's Over
by AnimeStoryteller3625
Summary: Max sees something that she doesn't want to see. Fang betrays her trust and love.


Hey everyone! This is my fourth story. I absolutely LOVE Maximum Ride. I can't wait for it to come back on January 5th, 2015! Yayyyy! Enjoy!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It's Over!:

~ A Maximum Ride Story ~

Part #1: Max's P.O.V

"Fang, I've got pie! Do you want to watch a movie and eat it?"

I just came back from a study group at school while the flock were out and about. Iggy had a soccer game,Gazzy was stuck in Detention,Nudge was out shopping and Angel had a play date. Fang went straight home after school. He said he had a lot of homework. So I decided to drop by the store and grab a pie. Then Fang and I could hang out. Just boyfriend and girlfriend time. I figured Fang didn't hear me from his room, so I decided to cut him a piece and bring it to him. As I was cutting him a piece of pie, I heard a small moan. I instantly looked around wondering where it came from. Having no luck, I gave up, shrugged my shoulders and grabbed both of our plates of pie. While I was walking to Fang's room when I heard:

"Oh Fang!Oh!"

When I got to Fang's room, the door was slightly cracked so I took a peek. My eyes were as big as the dick he was fucking her with. I fell backwards in horror. There was a loud crash and both of the pies fell. They both scrambled for the covers as I stormed into Fang's room. Tears streamed down face that was red with anger.

"FANG! How could you! I thought you loved me!"  
>"Max! This isn't what it looks like."<p>

"Cut the bullshit Fang! How could you do this to me?You know what? I don't care anymore. We're done! That "Us" BS that you keep talking about isn't real!"

I stormed out of there as my mom came in with the rest of the flock.

"I'm going for a fly."

"Max! Wait!"

"I'm done waiting Fang."

And with that I slapped across the face.

"Max!"

The flock started crowding around me, trying to separate me and Fang.

When I spoke, the temperature dropped 10 degrees. My heart had turned icy cold.

"_Fang has hurt me for the last time."_

"It's over Fang, forever."

I turned away from Fang, starting to walk to the back porch.

"Max! It will never be over! As long as we're both alive, there will always be an "us"!"

I flicked him off as I jumped the porch and unfurled my wings. I was done with Fang.

"_He's always talking about an "us". Yet he wants to screw anything in a skirt. Well there is no "us" Fang. That spark you thought was there isn't there. There never was. And There never will be. I'm done waiting for Fang to change!"_

Part #2: Fang's P.O.V

Max had just stormed out of the house. The other flock member (plus Max's Mom and Total and Akila) stared at me. I slammed my fist into a wall.

"DAMMIT!"

"Fang what just happened?"

"Yeah Fang, what happened?"

The flock started pestering me with questions.

"SHUT UP! Just let me think!"

Everyone backed away.

"Fang, are you coming back?"

I turned around to see Maya (Max's Clone "AKA" Max 2) looking at me with that confused look of hers that made her look innocent. Then the flock got ready to fight. Maya's smile faded. She started to back away. The flock looked at me in disgust.

"Fang, how could you? Why would you betray Max _again _with her clone _again?"_

"Her clone Fang! Really?".

"I….I don't know?"

I closed my eyes to try and clear my head. Suddenly out of no where,something in me snapped and I instantly ran straight to my room and locked the door. Everyone started knocking on my door. Gazzy had suggested to blow the door up. Nudge suggested to kick the door down. Then the knocking faded. I started to realize what I had done. Then I heard a voice.

"Umm..Fang? Can I have my clothes please. I'm obviously not welcome here so I'd like to leave."

I cracked the door enough for me to hand Maya her clothes.

"Thank you."

And with that she left. Millions of thoughts ran through my head.

"_What did I just do? What am I going to do? What will happen to Max?"_

I thought so much I just decided to sleep it off and see if I have an idea in the morning. I didn't know what to do or what I did do. I always felt a special connection to Max. But was it love?Was he starting to doubt his feelings for Max. But then there was a knock at the door.

"Fang?"  
>"<em>Oh god, It's Angel."<em>

"Don't 'Oh god,It's Angel' me. I'm not the bad guy here. Don't start doubting your feelings for Max just to make yourself feel better about what you just did. It was wrong. Even Maya knows it was wrong. She's in the kitchen right now crying asking us to kill her because she feels like she betrayed Max's trust. Max and Maya are actually pretty close. They treat each other like sisters now. And you ruined that. I read Max's mind, she said that you kept on talking about how there is a you and her even though you keep throwing yourself at every girl you see. And I've seen it too. Dr. Brigid Dwyer? Ring a bell?"

"I….."

"Look Fang, you need to care more about Max and make up your mind. Max isn't going to wait for you forever. Remember Fang, a person can break as many bones as they want. But a heart is nothing to be played with. You only have one. Max only has one heart and you broke it. Now she might not even come back. All because of your selfish needs."

Angel walked away from my door before I could say anything. She was right and I was about to cry about it like a big baby.

Part #3: Max's P.O.V

I was flying over the clouds, not sure where I was going or where I was. I didn't feel like being mad Fang anymore, that doesn't mean I forgive him but still. I didn't have the energy. Then something wrapped around my waist and pulled me down to the ground. I landed. _Hard. _I'm sure I broke my ribs and a couple of other bones.

"_Great, a broken heart and some broken bones. What a day!"_

I tried to get up and get ready to fight, but whatever was around my waist wouldn't let go. Then I felt arms on me. I started throwing kicks and fists everywhere. Then I felt a pinch in my neck and surge of sleepiness pushed through my veins. Then, everything went black.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Cliffhangers. Gotta love 'em. Read: "The End" to find out what happens next. Where is Max?What will Fang do? What will Maya do? Find out in the next story.


End file.
